shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nande Nande no Mi/Techniques
Most of Dimitri's applications for the Nande Nande no Mi are in combat. He generally favours creating a wide range of miscilaneous weapons using the power, and using them to attack. He extends this to using recently copied weapons, including the weapons used by the opponent he is currently fighting, although he rarely copies their fightings styles, prefering to improvise his own attacks with them. He also fights using a number of more complicated weapons that he created himself before memorising with his power. Attacks 'Basic techniques' 'Armament shift' Dimitri transforms one or both arms into a complex weapon, usually one of his own creations. While not a hard rule, Dimitri's right arm armaments tend to be explosive weapons or guns, whereas the left shifts take other forms. *'Jackhammer:' Dimitri turns one or both of his arms into alternative mechanical limbs, with cylindrical forearms that he can retract his fists into. As the name implies, the new arms contain powerful spring-loaded jackhammer mechanisms, allowing him to deliver extremely rapid barrages of punches to his opponent, wearing down their defences while keeping them off balance. **'Hammer Charge: Dimitri retracts his hand into his arm in preperation for a normal attack, but instead of striking imediately he instead winds an internal spring. This serves to increase the force behind the next jackhammer hit, allowing for a much stronger following blow **'''Shotput: After “charging” his jackhammer arm, Dimitri grabs a rock or cannon ball, or any other suitable piece of debris, which he then throws like a shotput. At the same time, he releases the wound spring, firing his hand forwards and thus greatly increasing the force of the throw. With suitable ammunition, this attack has similar power to a cannon, but has the advantage of not requiring him to transform his arm out of his jackhammer mode or produce his own ammunition, making it faster on average than his usual ranged weapons *'Assault Crusher: '''A powerful attacking transformation. One or both of Dimitri’s arms transform into much larger, heavier, segmented cuboid forms. The segments of these limbs can separate slightly and come together, making the arms piston-like, and their great weight and size makes them effective for delivering heavy blows to opponents. Additionally, at the elbow end of the large forearms there are an array of powerful explosive launchers. When detonated, these launchers feed directly into the piston mechanism, providing power for much heavier strikes. **'Blast Crusher:' Dimitri fires the explosive launchers, causing his arm to suddenly fire forwards and extend out a short distance, knocking away anything it connects with. While the attack itself is functionally identical to his mundane blast punch, the increased size and weight of the arm inflicts much heavier damage, and the extension provides increased reach that can surprise an unguarded component **'Assault battery: Dimitri retracts the segments of the arm together and locks them in place, forming a single large cuboid. In this state the launchers do not fire the arm immediately, and instead build pressure inside the arms, amplifying the power of subsequent strikes **'''Blast release: After building up power in the crusher arm, Dimitri releases all of the stored pressure at once, causing a massively explosive blow. The exact power of this technique varies depending on how long he was charging it, but it usually possesses immense impact, and can knock even a large opponent flying. 'Anihilation shift:' Dimitri's strongest weapons are cattegorised as "Anihilation" shifts, irespective of their nature. Most of the techniques in this category take the form of extremely powerful single blows intended to deal significant damage to a target. They are most often used to finish fights decisively *'''Anihilation: Juggernaut Impact: '''Dimitri transforms his right arm into a rocket propelled battering ram, which is powered by explosives. The ram, which he refers to as a blast cannon, can also transform after hitting a target to fire it's thrust forwards. This weapon was first introduced as a powerful technique used to break through Bergmont's attacks, and defeat him. Category:Devil Fruit Subpages Category:13th Madman